


Обязательная программа романтики

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Hiding in Plain Sight, Humor, M/M, Meddling, Misunderstandings, Wingman Lance (Voltron)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Цветы, еда, подарок — всё, что нужно, чтобы показать чувства. Но возможно, это работает немного иначе, когда один из влюблённых — инопланетянин. Тогда необходима помощь друзей.





	Обязательная программа романтики

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация: команда Широ на Вольтрон-фесте.

Широ не в порядке. Все это знают, но все об этом молчат. Ханк боится, что если заговорит об этом, то расплачется. Пидж не хочет начинать этот разговор, потому что сразу думает о том, что пришлось перенести её брату и отцу. Лэнс считает, что не нужно на Широ давить, когда он будет готов обсуждать Тот Год, то сам начнёт. А Кит думает, что если узнает подробности, то не выдержит и опять попытается в одиночку победить Заркона и отомстить за Широ.   
Широ не в порядке, но это не обсуждают... Или, по крайней мере, до недавнего времени не обсуждали, но дольше молчать было невозможно.  
— Как думаете, может, ему с головой в Тот Год что-то сделали? — спросил Лэнс, глядя в монитор. Даже на слух было понятно, что это слова с большой буквы, но никто не удивлялся: про Тот Год можно было говорить только так.  
— Кроме амнезии? — Ханк задумчиво почесался. Вообще паладины шли в душ после тренировки, но Кит со своим нездоровым энтузиазмом к колюще-режущему оружию затормозил у мониторов посмотреть на спарринг Улаза и Широ. Обычно-то Улаз не активировал клинок во время тренировки, для молодых паладинов хватало и малой формы кинжала, как бы Киту не было стыдно признавать это даже в глубине души. Но с Широ Улаз мог показать полную силу, а Широ мог ответить тем же. Смотреть на это Киту не надоедало никогда, вот только в последнее время он начал замечать некоторые странности в поведении объектов наблюдения, и не только во время тренировок.  
— Что сделали, например? — спросила Пидж. Она спрашивала без особого скепсиса, она тоже в последнее время обратила внимание на то, что отношения их лидера с Улазом как-то изменились. А раз уж даже она заметила, то определённо что-то происходит — Пидж первой была бы готова признать, что когда речь об отношениях, она не специалист.  
— Закодировали как-то? — предположил Лэнс. — Иначе почему?..  
Тут он махнул рукой в сторону монитора. На экране Улаз деактивировал маску своей униформы и тряхнул гребнем белой шерсти. Лэнсу на секунду показалось, что он слышит закадровую оркестровую мелодию. Улаз подал руку валявшемуся на полу Широ, тот подержался за неё дольше, чем того требовала ситуация, а мелодия зазвучала громче и настойчивее. Кажется, в ней были флейты.  
— Как будто не могут просто так галра людям нравиться, — возмутился Кит. — Вот мои родители...  
— Они не в счёт, — перебил Лэнс. — Твоя мама же ого-го.  
Тут он нарисовал в воздухе что-то очень похожее на грушу, и Кит тихо зарычал.  
— Ладно, ладно, сорян, — помахал руками Лэнс, мысленно отмечая, что Кит перенял у галра много неприятных привычек, как бы ещё не стал фиолетовым. — Но всё равно, что-то в этом неправильно!  
Они опять глянули в монитор: звук он передавал не очень хорошо, но разговор всё равно удалось разобрать.  
— Мне на этот раз просто повезло, — сказал Улаз.  
— Нет, это всё твой опыт, — улыбнулся ему Широ.  
— С тобой справиться сложно даже со всем опытом бойца Клинков, — ответил Улаз, и на этот раз уже Широ смущённо взъерошил волосы.  
— Они очень хорошие друзья, — сказал Ханк, и Лэнс фыркнул.  
— Мы должны вмешаться, — сказал он.  
— Серьёзно? — ядовито переспросила Пидж. — А как насчёт немного поспасать Вселенную, тебе не кажется, что это сейчас наш приоритет?  
— Если мне придётся ещё раз выслушивать речи Улаза о том, как Широ даёт нам всем надежду, у меня вытечет мозг, — сказал Лэнс.  
— Было бы чему вытекать.  
— Кит, помолчи, не до твоих шуточек. Мы должны их свести, — решительно сказал Лэнс. Остальные паладины вытаращились на него.  
— Я думал, это всё неправильно и ты против! — возмутился Ханк.  
— Ещё как неправильно! Наш лидер не должен быть таким тормозом и так тупить, когда его явно клеит фиолетовый пришелец! — воскликнул Лэнс.  
— Ты что, завидуешь? — спросила Пидж.  
— Я даже не буду отвечать на эти инсинуации, — отмахнулся Лэнс. — Операция "Белые чубчики", кто со мной?  
— Если придумаешь другое название, то я, — ответил Кит.  
— А я думал, ты-то хоть в чужие дела не полезешь, — Ханк глянул на него так, будто Кит предал его в лучших чувствах.   
— Я просто хочу помочь Широ. — Кит пожал плечами.  
— Вы тоже в деле, ведь так? — Лэнс требовательно посмотрел на Ханка и Пидж, и под его взглядом они сдались.  
— А что конкретно ты планируешь? — спросила Пидж.  
— Вот смотри, — Лэнс указал на монитор, где Улаз буквально двумя пальцами поправлял стойку Широ для отработки какого-то особенно секретного боевого приёма Клинков, одновременно нахваливая отличный баланс. — На его месте любой бы Широ полапал. Я имею в виду, я бы точно!  
— Лэнс, не надо, — простонал Ханк. У него было примерно такое чувство, будто он случайно не вовремя открыл дверь в спальню родителей и увидел то, чего не хотел бы видеть никогда.  
— Не ной! Я вот к чему веду — Улаз просто не знает, как выразить внимание так, чтобы Широ его понял, не умеет он в романтику. Это культурные различия! — Лэнс с важным видом поднял палец. — А значит, всего-то и надо, что показать чувства таким образом, какой Широ сможет опознать. Три простых шага из любой романтической комедии: цветы, еда, подарок. Кит, вот какие цветы галра любят?  
— Галра не любят цветы. Клинки воины, которые тысячелетиями тайно боролись с империей, им не до цветов и всякой романтики, — ответил Кит с таким видом, будто его до глубины души оскорблял сам намёк на то, что галра могут интересоваться чем-то столь фривольным и бесполезным.  
— А как они тогда вообще размножаются? — поинтересовалась Пидж. Кит выглядел весьма смущённым.  
— У них есть свои методы, — пробормотал он. — Запахи — это очень важно. Если кому-то дать понюхать свою шею...  
— Очень интересно, — перебил Лэнс. — Но мы пытаемся сделать так, чтобы Широ всё понял. А методы галра для этого не подойдут.  
— А насчёт еды, что-то я сомневаюсь, что Улаз умеет готовить. Вы его когти видели? — критично высказался Ханк.  
— Зато он может подарить Широ ожерелье из ушей поверженных врагов!  
— Пидж, ты меня пугаешь. Нет, если Улаз не может сам признаться, мы ему поможем!  
Энтузиазм Лэнса не смогли уменьшить даже весьма скептические выражения лиц товарищей.

Но судьба оказалась на стороне Лэнса. Через несколько дней после разговора паладинов и решения вмешаться в любовную жизнь Широ сенсоры Замка обнаружили поблизости безымянную планету без признаков разумной жизни, но покрытую джунглями. Аллура решила, что это отличный шанс провести тренировку на выживание в такой среде. Замок приземлился на одну из редких в джунглях полянок, паладины вышли наружу, и Лэнс подмигнул заговорщикам. Наверняка тут будет полно цветов, вот тогда и получится осуществить пункт первый в операции "Космические качки". От названия "Белые чубчики" Лэнс отказался.  
— Подождите меня тут, — сказал вдруг Улаз и скрылся в чаще. Паладины недоуменно переглянулись, а Широ прищурился и пытался рассмотреть в зарослях, куда делся Улаз. Долго ждать не пришлось — он скоро возвратился с охапкой ядовито-розовых цветов и сунул их Широ.  
— Это зачем? — озадаченно спросил тот.  
— Нужно обмазаться их соком, это сделает нас менее привлекательными для хищников, — ответил Улаз и подал пример, взяв у Широ горсть растений и энергично растирая их по костюму.  
— Разве наша задача не попробовать выживать? Какая это тренировка, если на нас никто не нападёт? — Кит недовольно разглядывал цветочки.  
Лица Улаза за маской не было видно, но в голосе все явно услышали улыбку, когда он ответил:   
— Твоя храбрость делает тебе честь, но задание и так достаточно сложное, не нужно лишний раз провоцировать местную фауну. Сила Клинков Марморы в секретности.  
Любое упоминание о традициях Клинков ломало сопротивление Кита, так что он тоже взял цветы и с отвращением на лице принялся их по себе размазывать.  
— Отмывать доспехи потом будет просто квизнак, — пробормотал Ханк, и тут к нему подскочил Лэнс и предложил потереть спинку. Ханк не успел даже согласиться, как Лэнс наклонился к нему и пробормотал:  
— Ты видел? Улаз принёс Широ цветы! Наш план работает!  
— У нас был какой-то план? — удивился Ханк.  
— Цветы — это первый решительный шаг по дороге космической любви, надо и дальше так продолжать! — Лэнс совершенно проигнорировал его справедливое замечание.  
— Паладины, вы готовы? — спросила Аллура. — Теперь нам нужно разделиться, и каждая группа проведёт в джунглях ночь. Ищите полезные ресурсы, избегайте опасностей, если попадёте в беду, сообщайте, Коран остаётся дежурить в замке.  
Ханк попал в группу с Широ и Улазом и чуть заметно кивнул на отчаянное подмигивание Лэнса. Кроме цветов нужна была еда, и Ханк уж постарается приготовить что-то, что сблизит Широ и Улаза. В конце концов, в джунглях наверняка растёт много вкусного...   
На следующее утро паладины встретились опять у Замка. Живые, слегка усталые и помятые, грязные по уши, но довольные. Все, кроме Ханка. Аллура объявила тренировку в джунглях успешно завершённой, и все ринулись в Замок снимать заляпанные доспехи и принять наконец душ и поесть. А говоря о еде...  
— Ханк, рассказывай! — младшие паладины зажали его в уголке, предвкушая какую-то тёмную историю. Не зря Ханк выглядел так, будто заглянул в бездну.  
— На нас напал дикий кабан, или что-то очень похожее на кабана, но гораздо крупнее, — начал Ханк. Паладины не успели даже ему толком посочувствовать, Ханк отмахнулся, это было не самое страшное. — Улаз его убил. А потом разделал. Голыми руками! А потом ещё и на костре пожарил. Без специй, без ничего! Как варвар, там же в джунглях можно было коренья накопать, но нет, прямо на огне, как можно вообще!  
— Стоп, тебя что, так плющит от того, что он неправильно приготовил свинину? — нахмурилась Пидж. Кит пробормотал что-то, что Ханк не расслышал, но тон был не лестным.  
— Ханк, дружище, ты не обратил внимание на главное. Как отреагировал Широ? — спросил Лэнс.  
— А что Широ? Ему-то понравилось, ему Улаз подсовывал лучшие кусочки, Широ у него буквально из рук ел, — продолжал возмущаться Ханк. — Если вообще можно считать, что в такой еде могут быть лучшие кусочки.  
— Друзья мои, вы понимаете, что это значит? — торжественно спросил Лэнс. — Цветы и еда! Не знаю, специально Улаз это, или случайно так совпало, но два пункта из обязательной программы земной романтики выполнены. Остался всего один шаг, и тогда Широ поймёт всё!

 

Однако последний шаг оказался самым сложным. Паладины следили за Широ и Улазом как ястребы, но всё продолжалось по-старому: когда Широ не было рядом, Улаз пел дифирамбы его лидерским качествам, когда Улаза не было рядом, Широ постоянно говорил о том, что опыт Улаза неоценим и паладины должны научиться у него всему, что только возможно... Но стоило им оказаться в одном помещении, как они молча улыбались, поглядывая друг на друга.  
— Я как будто опять в школе, и у моих одноклассников играют гормоны, — пожаловался Лэнс. — Нужно что-то делать.  
— Например? — угрюмо отозвался Кит.  
— Я с Улазом поговорю! — решительно сказал Лэнс, и они отправились на поиски Улаза, по пути захватив Пидж и Ханка.  
Тот обнаружился на кухне со стаканом воды в руках.  
— Улаз, я всё знаю, — с порога заявил Лэнс.  
Улаз поставил на стол стакан и немигающе посмотрел на Лэнса и остальных паладинов. Было время, когда его горящие жёлтым светом глаза немного пугали, но теперь все давно к нему привыкли и знали: своих он не обидит, так что этот взгляд никого не впечатлил.  
— Что знаешь? — наконец спросил Улаз.  
— Про тебя и про Широ! — выдал Лэнс, и остальные энергично закивали. Все уже знали про чувства Улаза к Широ, кроме, кажется, самого Широ. Но в ответ на его слова Улаз даже ухом не повёл, и Лэнс про себя отметил, что он и правда хорош — так спокойно реагировать. Не удивительно, что он был шпионом под самым носом у Хаггар.  
— Слушай, мы можем помочь, — сказал Лэнс. — Тебе просто нужно ему что-то подарить, и тогда он всё поймёт, я гарантирую.  
— Подарить? — задумчиво повторил Улаз. — Я уже подарил ему своё тело и сердце, но если брачные ритуалы в вашей культуре подразумевают...  
— Стоп, что? Что ты сказал? — шокировано переспросил Кит. Остальные паладины не могли вымолвить ни слова. И тут в кухню зашёл Широ.  
— Вот вы все где! Пора начинать тренировку! — Он заметил, как все пялятся на Улаза. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего важного, солнце моё, — ответил Улаз, и Лэнс, набравший было воздуха, чтобы высказать всё, что думал, закашлялся, когда Улаз притянул Широ к себе, наклонился и зарылся носом в его шею.  
— Улаз, мы же говорили, что не будем при остальных, — Широ мгновенно покраснел как помидор, и в другой ситуации это было бы смешно, но не сейчас.  
— Лэнс сказал, они всё знают. Похоже, мы были не так осторожны, как нам казалось. Или юные паладины гораздо более наблюдательны, чем я думал, — Улаз ухмыльнулся всё ещё молчавшим паладинам. — Из вас получатся хорошие шпионы.  
— Вы, вы... снюхались! — обвиняюще заявил Лэнс, припомнив слова Кита о том, что запах для галра важен. — Когда вы только успели?!  
— Это как-то само собой получилось, — ответил Широ, всё ещё красный.  
— Вы могли и не скрывать от всех отношения, — сказал Кит, скрестив на груди руки. — Я думал, мы друзья.  
— Конечно, друзья! — теперь Широ выглядел виноватым. — Я просто думал...  
— Он думал, что вам рановато узнавать о репродуктивных органах растений, — сказал Улаз.  
— Чего? О чём? — одновременно переспросили Лэнс и Ханк.  
— О тычинках и пестиках, — вздохнула Пидж. Юмор, по крайней мере, у Широ с Улазом был совершенно одинаковый, это наверняка хорошая основа для гармоничных отношений.  
— Извините, ребята, я не должен был от вас ничего скрывать, — сказал Широ. Паладины переглянулись. Конечно, отношения Широ и Улаза оказались шоком, паладины-то думали, они ещё и за руки-то не подержались. Но теперь уже не хотелось говорить, что Улаз не так понял, пусть лучше считает паладинов проницательными. Да и если Широ всем доволен, остальное уже не их дело.  
— Всё нормально, — сказал Лэнс. — Мы за вас рады. Правда?  
Все закивали, поддакивая и желая Широ счастья.  
— Отлично, тогда пойдём наконец на тренировку, Аллура наверняка заждалась! — улыбнулся всем Широ. Улаз пропустил его вперёд, кивнул паладинам и вышел за ним. Дверь закрылась автоматически, но недостаточно быстро.  
— Вы видели? Он положил Широ руку прямо на за... — начал Ханк.  
— Видели, — перебил Лэнс. Почему-то у него возникло чувство, что лучше бы Широ продолжал скрывать отношения. Если теперь каждый день придётся видеть, как Улаз лапает их лидера, это будет ещё хуже, чем выслушивать их комплименты друг другу.  
— Я, пожалуй, переселюсь на базу Клинков Марморы, — пробормотал Кит, очевидно, думая о том же.  
— И ожерелье из ушей никто так и не подарил, — сказала Пидж.  
— Серьёзно, откуда у тебя такие фантазии?  
— Это в фильме было!  
— В каком? "Топ-10 самых кровавых маньяков"? Ой! За что, я же просто пошутил!  
И жизнь в Замке опять вернулась в привычную колею.


End file.
